


热的冰激凌红茶

by huanxuyu



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanxuyu/pseuds/huanxuyu
Summary: 青春期的孩子们问了莱一些事。
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Kudos: 4





	热的冰激凌红茶

**Author's Note:**

> 中文 人物崩坏 描写很迷

热的冰激凌红茶

“弗兰克斯坦。”莱杰罗端坐在沙发上，喊住给他递茶的男子。“是，怎么了，主人。”弗兰克斯坦应声转过身来，单手放在胸前微微躬身。莱杰罗不说话，只是举着手里的红茶，露出疑惑的表情。

雪白的瓷杯口飘着一块淡黄的东西，从上面升腾起的白烟半冷半热。那块淡黄的东西以肉眼可见的速度融化在蒸汽里，给下面盖着的深色茶水加了一点温柔的浅色。

“这是冰激凌，主人，我认为它可以代替糖。”弗兰克斯坦伸手拾起靠着瓷杯壁的细长的勺子，舀起一小块冰激凌，把杓柄递到莱杰罗手上。莱杰罗放进嘴里时，那团小东西已经融化成软踏踏的一滩。茶的微热和冰凉的感觉中和在一起，奶油的甜味里又混上茶的清香，茶覆盖了冰激凌的腻，冰激凌又冲淡了茶的涩。莱杰罗点点头表示满意。“您喜欢就好，主人。”适才表现得有点紧张的弗兰克斯坦放松地笑了一下，起身去准备晚饭。

“等一下，刚才吃的那个为什么没有了。”莱杰罗楞楞地看着表面上漂开来的淡黄色液体，疑惑地说。“因为茶是热的，冰激凌是冷的，主人。如果您想吃的话我可以为您拿一盒来。”弗兰克斯坦回答。

但是盒装的冰激凌看上去并没有泡在茶里的那么诱人。莱杰罗刮下一层颗粒分明的冰激凌放在嘴里，它过分的甜味有些齁嗓子。

“我不喜欢。”莱杰罗像个小孩子一样把只吃了一小块的冰激凌递到弗兰克斯坦手上，又坐回自己的沙发上，小口啜饮半凉的茶。

“茶，挺好的。”莱杰罗评论。“那我以后都为您这样做。您觉得还需要加点糖吗？”弗兰克斯坦端来一盘水果，从他手上接过空掉的杯子。“这样就挺好的。”莱杰罗回答。他没再多说一个字，但是弗兰克斯坦能懂他的意思，“我把杯子洗了就来。”

解下围裙，弗兰克斯坦坐在莱杰罗的旁边。弗兰克斯坦一向不是先开口的一个，他目视莱杰罗，等着对方先说话。

“弗兰克斯坦，我最近不太能听懂孩子们说的东西。他们总是说'那个'，还问我有没有做过'那个'。他们说的是什么？”

“什么？”弗兰克斯坦愣了一下，眯起眼睛。“非常抱歉，主人，我也不知道他们说的是什么。您可以告诉我一些具体内容吗？”

莱杰罗盯着发亮的瓷砖地板，沉默片刻，缓缓开口到：“似乎是和谈恋爱有关的。”他停顿一下，接着说：“谈恋爱，又是什么？”“谈恋爱就是相互喜欢的两个人在一起。”弗兰克斯坦淡淡地回答。他想了一下，说：“主人，我觉得您可以问问孩子们他们说的是什么，这样我才好为您解答，非常抱歉。”

“是吗，我知道了。”

第二天从莱杰罗嘴里听到“性爱”这个词的时候，弗兰克斯坦也是懵的。他虽然是人类，虽然在人类社会生活了几百年，但是他的心里从来没有装下过任何一个人类，更别提什么性事。莱杰罗在陌生的事情上非常较真，弗兰克斯坦只能硬着头皮在电脑上找资料，整合汇编成一叠纸，还顺带为自己打开了一扇新世界的大门。

毕竟在人类社会生活了很久，弗兰克斯坦还有一点人类的羞耻心，他明知道这种东西不应该给如同一张白纸的主人看，却没有办法拒绝主人的目光。

把资料交到莱杰罗手上的时候，弗兰克斯坦的脸红得发涨，呼吸都不自然。他不知道单纯的主人能看懂多少，只是有些尴尬地盯着地板。

莱杰罗端坐着，一边小口抿红茶表面融化的冰激凌浆，一边翻看资料。“既然是为了繁衍后代，那为什么孩子们提到的时候要含含糊糊地掩饰过去？”莱杰罗放下茶杯，看向弗兰克斯坦，示意他坐下来。“也许因为他们还是孩子。”弗兰克斯坦像没看到似的，兀自躬身，把眼睛藏在金黄的长发后面，避免和莱杰罗对视。

“人类对待性的态度很复杂。有人把它当做罪恶，有人则享受它，也有人把它当做生活的一部分。”

“是吗。那我应该怎么跟孩子们聊这些东西。”

弗兰克斯坦陷入沉默。他深深地鞠了一躬：“对不起，主人，我也不知道要怎么做。”

“您觉得是否需要实践一下？”

弗兰克斯坦说出这句话的时候就后悔了，但在他说出道歉的话之前莱杰罗就用微微提高了一点的声调说：“和你？”

“只要您想。” 

在性爱这方面，弗兰克斯坦的经验和莱杰罗差不多持平，都是零。他那勉强算得上有一点的知识也都是答应下来了之后临时在网上看的视频而已。

弗兰克斯坦说不清自己的态度，也不知道自己到底是那一类人。

花洒里喷出来的温水从他的头顶流到脚底，氤氲的水汽模糊了他的视线。他少有地为即将要做的事感到紧张。潜意识告诉他，和自己的主人做爱是绝对的僭越，但这种意识翻涌的同时还带来了莫名其妙的、像是面对有可能付出生命的战场的酣畅。

他从卫生间出来，用吹风机吹干滴着水的金发。蓬松的发丝自由地垂下来，顺着脖颈贴到肩上。他穿着简易的睡衣走到客厅，向莱杰罗伸手：“主人，可以开始了。”莱杰罗拉着他的手，跟他走进卧室。

“主人，性爱是很自由的事。您不必追求完美，也不必拘束，想做什么就做什么，我会配合您的。”弗兰克斯坦看着站在原地不知所措的莱杰罗，带着笑意说。

“主人，请原谅我的无礼。”他突然靠在莱杰罗耳边，压低了声音说。他的声音充满了成年男性的磁性，听上去十分感性。而他的行为确实让莱杰罗吃了一惊。

弗兰克斯坦无师自通地抓住莱杰罗的衣领，贴上对方的薄唇。莱杰罗毕竟不是人类，体温很低。但在贴合的过程中那两瓣唇上逐渐涌上了温度，他苍白的面庞上也突然泛起了红晕。

“主人，我知道您不喜欢衣冠不整，但是混乱也是性爱的一部分。请允许我帮您解开扣子。”弗兰克斯坦移开嘴唇，半跪下去抬手从上到下解开莱杰罗衬衫上的扣子。莱杰罗双手搭在弗兰克斯坦的肩膀上，身体轻微颤抖。

交合的过程和弗兰克斯坦在视频里看到的完全不一样。他们两个禁欲了几百年的人完全不知道应该做什么，只是四目相对。

“主人，在我的身上留下标记吧，在开始之前。”弗兰克斯坦看着压在自己身上的人，偏过头去露出洁白的脖子来。他的皮肤看上去远没有实际上那么结实，似乎轻轻碰一下都会留下一块红色的印记。莱杰罗对着他的锁骨亲下去。虽然是noblesse，但他毕竟是吸血鬼，那一副尖利的牙齿似乎生来就是为了刺破人类的皮肤啜饮鲜血，再加上他不是很能把握好力度，从小小的伤口里渗出来的几滴血液流进莱杰罗的嘴里。

温热的血珠刚刚融化在他的舌尖，莱杰罗就赶忙松开，那一小块红色的痕迹突兀地印在对方雪白的皮肤上，一颗颗小小的血珠不紧不慢地炮抛头露面。

“没关系的，主人。”弗兰克斯坦把手指按在有些粗暴的吻痕上，轻笑着说：“这是主人赐予我的伤口，我很喜欢。”而后，他抓起莱杰罗的手，把他修长的手指贴在自己的唇上，撩逗似的伸出舌头舔了舔他的指尖。而作为回应，莱杰罗微微扬起了嘴角，手指轻轻盖在弗兰克斯坦的唇上。

弗兰克斯坦环住莱杰罗的后背，两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起。他们虽然朝夕相处了很久，却从来没有抱过，甚至连近距离的接触都很少。弗兰克斯坦第一次知道他的主人身体居然如此冰冷。另一边，莱杰罗则放轻了力气啃咬弗兰克斯坦的肩膀，并留下一小块一小块粉红的印记。弗兰克斯坦刚洗过澡，柔顺的金发上还飘着一层淡淡的洗发水的清香。莱杰罗很喜欢那味道，于是他把脸埋在弗兰克斯坦散着的头发里，呼出的气流吹的几缕发丝缓缓地飘。

结合的瞬间弗兰克斯坦猛然意识到，他们之间的无条件信任还差了一点，而差的那一条小小的缝正在被填满。

莱杰罗的性器青涩地探进弗兰克斯坦的体内。后者虽然是活了很久，可隐私处还是一片未经探查的桃源。肠壁的皮肤一边叫嚣着异物侵入的难受，一边不由自主地包裹上去。莱杰罗的性器也是那么冰冷，一经温暖的刺激便更加敏感。莱杰罗停下来身下的动作，手搭在弗兰克斯坦的腰间，等待突然一片空白的大脑恢复思绪。

“主人？”弗兰克斯坦压抑呻吟的冲动，低低地唤了一声。“弗兰克斯坦，告诉我你现在的感觉。”莱杰罗的语调轻柔下去，他一边把性器往更深的地方推，一边说。

弗兰克斯坦发出一声闷哼，紧紧地攥着床单。“主人，我......我现在感觉很幸福。”

幸福。莱杰罗咀嚼了一下这个词。

“什么样的幸福？”

“什么样......哈啊，主人在我身边，和我很亲近，就是这样。”

“是吗，那我也是。”

肠壁的皱褶和性器表面的沟壑相互磨合，在缓慢而轻柔的动作下一轮一轮刺激莱杰罗的大脑。他突然想起过去的几千年里，和所有人保持的冷冰冰的距离。除了战斗时必要的肢体接触 他几乎没有和谁牵过手，更没有和谁抱在一起过，就算是挚友穆扎卡，最亲近的行为也不过是相互拍拍肩膀。除了最近遇到的那些孩子以外，这是他第一次拥抱别人——包括弗兰克斯坦。

他们之前的契约像一道不可逾越的墙，就算可以放心地把背后交给对方，就算默契度已经到了只用眼神都可以相互理解的程度，弗兰克斯坦嘴里的“主人”一词都让他们隔了一个宇宙。

遵循本能，他来来回回地抽插。他没有经验，只是在弗兰克斯坦体内毫无章法地乱撞，偶尔一下蹭到敏感点，弗兰克斯坦才会从嘴里漏出一声浅浅的气音来，其他时候他都是静默地咬着嘴唇。

疼痛也好，快感也好，他在享受和莱杰罗贴合的每一秒。在他身边待了那么多年，又等了他那么多年，弗兰克斯坦在这一刻才知道他们缺失地是什么——是相互依赖。

“弗兰克斯坦。”莱杰罗突然喊出他的名字来。正在快感的汪洋中沉浮，享受到忘我的弗兰克斯坦猛然清醒过来，咬了咬嘴唇让自己冷静下来。“是，主人。”他回答。

“你可不可以像孩子们那样称呼我？”莱杰罗停下动作，整个人趴到弗兰克斯坦背上，他的发丝紧贴着弗兰克斯坦的脸。

弗兰克斯坦心里抖了一下，面上却带点笑意。“这是您的命令的话，我接受。”就算语气带了点潮湿的暧昧，话语也依旧带着过分的礼貌。在莱杰罗想要开口让他放松一点之前，弗兰克斯坦便用他最柔的声音喊了一声“莱杰罗”。弗兰克斯坦毕竟喊了上千年的“主人”，此时突然要他改口还有些别扭，仅仅是用很小的音量喊了一声，他便闭上眼睛，长长地叹口气：“主人，我做不到。”

他的声音多少带了点委屈，战场上那个不顾一切的疯子此时像只乖顺的小狗，蜷着尾巴撒娇。

“已经够了，弗兰克斯坦。”莱杰罗抚摸对方肩膀上自己留下来的吻痕，说。弗兰克斯坦能感觉到他的开心。

莱杰罗一直都是孤独的，他需要的不只是有人时刻站在自己身边，而是一个能够随时拥抱的对象。只是弗兰克斯坦觉得性爱这样的行为有些过火。可他们谁都没有说出停下的话来，哪怕只是一下子，也想毫无保留地交合。

在来来回回的摩擦中，莱杰罗释放在弗兰克斯坦体内。温凉的黏液填满弗兰克斯坦的身体，一点点乳白的液体还顺着他的大腿流下去。莱杰罗呼呼地喘气，他耳边嗡嗡响，头也昏得很。他拔出性器来，不知所措地趴在弗兰克斯坦身上，一声一声地呼唤对方的名字。弗兰克斯坦也一声接一声地答应回去，干脆地不再压抑自己的喘息声，低沉的回应声中又掺杂了一些软糯的呜咽。

“弗兰克斯坦。”莱杰罗感觉到他身体的颤抖，停下来轻声说。“如果您还想继续的话，我当然可以。”弗兰克斯坦明白主人的意思，接话到。

他自己流出来的清液和莱杰罗射出来的混在一起，在白床单上印下一块深色的水渍。原本平平整整的床单也布满了皱褶，那凌乱的一点也不整洁的样子却并没有引起弗兰克斯坦的反感，相反的，它们看上去更加自然更加和谐。

莱杰罗又一次插进他的体内，这一次的抽插相比刚才就熟练了很多，一下一下撞在弗兰克斯坦的敏感点上。他只有一边在心里感叹对方的学习能力之强，一边自暴自弃似的喘息声一声大过一声。他的手腕也被莱杰罗紧紧攥住，撞击稍稍平息一会的时候莱杰罗就来啃咬他的肩膀，从肩头一直到腰间，隔一小段就有一块浅红的草莓，像标记似的刻在他的身上。肉眼可见的标记比起灵魂契约看上去更有仪式感，那吻痕在白嫩的皮肤上也更加明显。

......

尽兴之后便是更长久的沉寂。莱杰罗穿上整齐的学生制服，靠在墙上注视弗兰克斯坦收拾一团糟的床褥。他看上去那么淡定，似乎刚才什么都没发生，只是脸上的红晕还尚未褪去，几率乌黑的发丝粘在脸颊上。他还沉浸在过分的温暖中无法自拔，幸福和接触时产生的安全感在突然来临又突然消失之后产生更加空虚的感觉。

“弗兰克斯坦，以后，也可以这样做吗？”他问。

“随时可以，主人。”弗兰克斯坦回敬以张扬的笑容，“请再一次原谅我的无礼。”他放下被子，走到莱杰罗面前，又一次吻上他的唇。但是这次跟之前的不同，弗兰克斯坦的舌头撬开莱杰罗的牙齿，在他的口腔里巡逻一般地转了一遍，随后又碰上对方同样柔软的舌。

“我原谅你。”结束那个绵长的吻后，莱杰罗深吸一口气，然后把弗兰克斯坦的手指送到唇边，像刚开始弗兰克斯坦做的那样轻轻舔他的指尖。 

翌日，弗兰克斯坦少见地穿着白衬衫，靠领口的两颗口子都故意地解开来，衣领翻到两侧，有意地露出身上的咬痕。来找莱杰罗的孩子们一眼就看到他身上的痕迹，便嚷嚷着要见他的女朋友。弗兰克斯坦端上来几杯茶放在每个人面前，只是轻轻地笑着，一个字也不提，在某个瞬间悄悄和莱杰罗对了个眼神。

热红茶上的冰激凌似乎比之前的多了一些，融在茶里的甜味和奶香味也更浓郁了一点。


End file.
